The Special Bond
by Vindictive88
Summary: Anakin and Tahiri have a very unique bond. While gathering Voxyn samples, Anakin gets captured by the enemy. Tahiri is the only one who can find Anakin, by using the same bond Anakin once used to find Tahiri. Pain.


Pain tore through Tahiri like an inferno of fire. Scalding her nerves from head to toe in waves of blistering agony. As the waves slowly died down, confusion took over her thoughts. She felt such pain, yet her body was in perfect health. Another wave of agony brought comprehension to the problem. It was not her body that was in pain. Which could only mean…

**ANAKIN!**

2 hours earlier

Anakin awoke tied to a tree, or rather stuck to a tree. The blorash jelly binding his back to the tree and his arms above his head made it very uncomfortable. He slowly took stock of his surroundings. He was in a forest of tall trees. The air was brisk, as if it was early morning. Patches of light broke through the forest and birds flew all around. Anakin would have loved the sight if not for the fact that he was in a precarious position. Around him he heard the familiar rasp of gruff voices. He moved his head slightly to the right in order to see where the voices came from. Standing there were two Yuuzahn Vong warriors. Clad in full Vonduun crab armor. One of the warriors looked at Anakin and quickly spoke to his comrade. Anakin did not need to know what the two were talking about; he was more worried about what he was going to do to get out of this.

Anakin thought back to how he got in this mess. Anakin, Tahiri, and Jacen where working to get voxyn for Cighals study. Using the force they were able to locate a pack of Voxyn on one of the moons of Yavin. They had easily found their way through the very small Yuuzahn Vong patrols without behind detected, and had even landed their ships. It wasn't until the Voxyn had felt their presence in the force that they were found out. Although the Yuuzahn Vong did not have a large presence on this moon, they still had enough forces to send multiple scouting parties with voxyn looking for the Jedi. This fact led to the capture of Anakin. Like normal, Anakin was the leader of the raid party, despite Jacen being the older Jedi. So when Jacen had felt the close proximity of the Voxyn, Anakin ordered Jacen and Tahiri to go back to the ships and set up a trap, and he would manipulate the scouting party to the target location. The Idea was to buy time for Jacen to set up a trap that would neutralize the enemy without close combat. Anakin, being his normal self, did not follow plans exactly as he should have.  
As Anakin raced off in the opposite direction of his fellow Jedi, he drew in a large portion of the force and purposefully touched the Voxyn's mind. Knowing the animal was going to be going crazy for him, he quickly increased his pace to a quick jog. He could feel the scout party closing in on him, just as he planned. He gathered the force through his body and jumped into the air and onto a low tree branch. He tied a string to the branch and let it hang underneath. He leapt down to the ground and tied the other end of the string around a comlink. He then ran forward 10 meters and climbed the biggest tree he saw. He ended up sitting on a branch roughly 15 meters high and waited for the scouting party.

It was not long until he heard the jostling of leaves and the snarl of the Voxyn. Anakin closed his eyes and slowly opened himself up to the force. Being careful to stay unnoticed to the Voxyn. He felt the hazy dark presence of the Yuuzhan Vong with the help of his lambent. It was difficult to say for sure, but it felt like one voxyn and 5 Yuuzhan Vong warriors. He heard a screech and then saw the running scout party. He activated the comlink and made his best rancor noise. The noise drew the attention of the scout party, and they quickly ran towards the sound. When they reached the comlink, they only had a few seconds before they saw a concussion grenade land by their feet. Two warriors were clearly inexperienced and did not react fast enough, and were nocked unconscious by the explosion. The other three warriors were fast enough to roll back, only getting thrown back by the wave, but no serious damage done. The Voxyn looked dazed and wobbled around in confusion.

Satisfied that his ambush had evened the odds, Anakin jumped across a couple tree branches to where he was directly over one of the conscious warriors. He jumped down while activating his lightsaber. The warrior was clearly not expecting an enemy from above, and had to throw up his arm instead of his amphistaff. Fortunately for the warrior, the armor was able to withstand the lightsaber blade, however the force of the attack knocked the warrior onto the ground. Anakin quickly brought his blade across the warrior's throat before he was able to move.

Although Anakin's attack had lasted less then 5 seconds, the other two warriors where already charging him. Anakin twisted into a defensive stance and deflected the onset of blows with relative ease. One of the warriors was clearly more skilled in combat then the other one, as the weaker warrior continued to get into the way of his comrade. Anakin used this to his advantage and brought every parry into arc that brought the warriors weapon into the other warriors attack space. The experienced warrior was getting visibly frustrated, and barked an order to his comrade. The weaker one took a couple steps back and the stronger one flourished his blade in a series of impressive maneuvers, clearly trying to intimidate Anakin. Anakin did not waste any time, and sprang into action. He swung his blade like an extension of his own arm. The warrior kept up with the speed of Anakin, making easy blocks and quick counterattacks. Anakin retreated step by step as the Yuuzhan Vong warrior continued with a burst of attacks. He swept his staff across his body with a long arc, Anakin blocked it, but the staff switched into a whip. The snakehead wrapped around the blade and hit Anakin on the side of the head. Luckily the angle made it impossible to sink its fangs into Anakin, but the disorientation was all the distraction the warrior needed. He quickly swept Anakin's legs and kicked his lightsaber out of Anakin's hand. Anakin looked up only to see the warriors foot swing into his head. Darkness surrounded Anakin, as consciousness left his body.


End file.
